Fools
by XxAzucar89xX
Summary: Arthur se entera que su mejor amigo y compañero de piso está saliendo con Mordred. Quien técnicamente sería su sobrino. La idea no le gusta para nada. Sin embargo la razón por la que no esté a gusto es porque son celos. [Teen Merlin] [School-Merlin]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje de la serie de Merlín me pertenece

 **Titulo:** _ **Fools**_

 **Autor** : XxAzucar89xX

 **Pairing:** Merlin x Mordred luego Merthur

 **Fools**

Tras abrir la puerta supo que no hay nada mas placentero que estar en tu dulce hogar y claro para él, nada mas que descanzar en tu reconfortante cama de tres plazas.

Sin embargo sus sentidos captan un molesto gemido, tan alto y sin ningun pudor alguno. Detras del espacio y mullido sofa. Su mejor amiga y su sobrino. Al parecer estan tan metidos en sus asuntos que ni se han percatado de su llegada o si lo hacen, pues no tienen problemas con demostrar su amor que se tienen.  
Porque vaya no es la primera vez que los encuentra. O "interrumpen" segun espetan ambos.

Y alli escucha la forma en que montan una escena de besos. El sonido de sus bocas. Gemidos ahogados, toque impudicos.

Desde cuando veia a Merlin en una escena tan…. Debio prestar atención.  
Cuando ambos jadeaban agitados por la falta de aire, Arthur los veria separarse. Y no estaba muy comodo ahora que está en medio de la sala y que practicamente estuvo viendolos terminar una sesion de besos.  
Siente que la cara va a ponerse roja. Pero vamos eres fuerte. Piensa en algo horrible.

Y alli lo tiene, los ojos de Merlin soprendido por su llegada.  
-¿En que momento llegaste?  
\- Hola Merlin…- Luego capto otro par de ojos; el novio, quien trata de acomodar sus ropas. Pero mas que nada sonriendole de forma traviesa.  
-¡Hola Arthur!-

¿Como habia permitido que esto pasara?

Arthur y Merlin eran como el duo dinamico, siempre los veias juntos. Vivian en el mismo departamento que el padre de Arthur compro, para cuando terminaran el bachillerato.  
El problema no radica alli, o que Merlin le vayan los tios.

¿Cuando comenzo a perderlo? Y la voz de su conciencia le rememora aquel dia.  
Una noche, cuando una pregunta salio a la luz en plan reto/ verdad.  
Una simple y llana pregunta.  
No lo culpen. ¡Cualquiera en su posicion habria contestado lo mismo!

¿A quien escogerias para 7 minutos en el cielo?  
¿Con quien te enrrollarias?

Las respuesta fue contundente. R.- : "Arthur"

Y ese dia, aquello lo marco. Fueron muchos dias en el cual Arthur evadia a Merlin.  
Para agravar mas el tema, las bromas y mensajes caian sobre el.

Todos sus amigos le gastanban bromas , indirectas. Solo es cuestion de tiempo hasta que tengan otro asunto del que hablar.

Pero fue alli donde comenzo todo.

Continuará... ¿? 


	2. Fools

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje de la serie de Merlín me pertenece

 **Titulo:** _ **Fools**_

 **Autor** : XxAzucar89xX

 **Pairing:** Merlin x Mordred, luego Merthur

 **Resumen:** Arthur entra a su departamento, encontrando a su mejor amigo besándose con el hijo de su Hermana.

 **Nota:** No sé si vayan a ódiarme… Quizás vean a un Merlín menor de edad con dos años de diferencia con Arthur. Y Mordred solo con un par de meses con Merlín. Morgana es la mayor con 5 años. A ver qué sale... disfrútenlo.

Por favor agradecía mucho, pero bastante un review's

 **Fools**

Arthur veía a Merlín, recostado boca abajo sobre el espacioso sofá, llevaba horas es ese estado, con aire depresivo. Le desagrada verlo así. Lo prefiere alegre, revoloteando alrededor suyo.

Y no importa, porque aunque le disgusta en sobre manera cuando lo ve al teléfono, sonriendo como un retrasado mental. Lo prefiere de ese modo.

Odia, en verdad lo odia,lo detesta, verlo en es estado, sabe que debe hacer algo, más si el puchero que lleva es cómo si pidiera a voces que hiciera algo.

Lo conocía tan bien, que si no hace nada en estos momentos, vería a Merlin, así por un par de semanas.

Hartaría verle y aún no lo ha encontrado botado en medio de la sala, pidiéndole atención de la forma más lastimera posible.

Sabe que si le pregunta ¿Qué le pasa? Va arrepentirse por ello. Duraría dos a tres semanas para sacarse el mal sabor de la situación.

Y allí escucha un quejido. ¿Por la reina? Cómo es posible que pueda manipularlo tanto.

Se resiste mientras lo ve cepillar la alfombra con sus dedos, dando un par de suspiros.

¡Vamos Arthur, os hubieras largado de una vez a tu habitación, cómo si no te importara!

Pero has quedado sentado, tratando de ver una canal decente a estas horas de la tarde, en un fin de semana.

— ¡Malditasea! — suelta exasperado. Merlín solo esconde la cabeza girando en dirección del respaldo, tras escucharlo. — ¿Que te sucede?

— ¡Nada!

— ¿Nada? Es lo que siempre dicen, cuando realmente les pasa algo. — levanta el pie para tocarlo, y llamar su atención. Para estar cara a cara. — ¿Que pasó? Vamos suéltalo ¿Se pelearon? No tienes..

— ¡No! Nada de eso. Simplemente ...

— ¿Que?

— ¡No es facil de contar! no lo entenderías.

— No me vengas con eso Merlín. No eres una chiquilla...

—¿Que sabes tú? Ningún. Hetero podría ayudarme... A demás te reirías.

— Tan cerrado me ves. Merlín... Por amor a lo que mas quieras no voy a reirme— Y allí estaba, una voz tan interna le dice que iba arrepentirse. ¿Porque ayudarle, si aquello te molesta tanto. Solo quieres al viejo Merlín. A su amigo. Quien lo esperaba con una: no sorpresa.— ¿Te olvidas de mis amigos, Gwaine...

— ¡Oh! ¡Cierto! Gwaine— dice como un crío de 5 años, incluso cuando planea levantarse para salir corriendo.

Ni soñando dejaría a Merlin acercarse a Gwaine, por unos consejos. Si va a perder la inocencia que sea a no pasos agigantados.

Lo cierto que exagera. Gwaine está algo celoso que Merlin este saliendo con Mordred.

— Voy ayudarte. Y no me importa que el problema sea que por ti vaya la farmacia a comprarte…

Merlín levanto un cojín para lanzárselo.

— No hay una necesidad. Tenemos una caja.

Arthur le regresa el cojin con mas fuerza golpeando la cara.

—No quiero Oir que demonios hacen.

De pronto Merlín no reacciona, solo que toma el cojín para ocultar su rostro en él.

— ¿Es eso? — Suelta bajito. Arthur busca entender, mirándolo expectante.

— ¿Merlin? Cuéntame de una vez

— Mordred y yo, queremos dar… ¡Oh! Demonios…es vergonzoso. Queremos…— A pesar de no verle la cara mientras intenta contarle su problema, Arthur ve cuan parte de su frente y oreja están roja. — Solo con decir que la maldita caja no le hemos usado.

— Ustes? aun no…

Melin muere de la vergüenza tanto que quiere desaparecer del sofá. Pero no lo que no sabe es que Arthur ha quedado anonadado, pero con una pizca de felicidad.

Gaius siempre le recomendaba que cuidara de Merlín. Que lo alejara de cualquier peligro. Mordred es un buen tipo, sabe que no dañaría a Merlin.

Pero lo que ocurría es que tanto Gaius y en acuerdo con su hermana, la relación de los dos solo podría ser una etapa. Ambos son tan jóvenes y la idea de la fase de experimentación queda en duda.

Sin embargo eso no explica el problema que aqueja a Merlin.

— ¿Necesitas el apartamento? Eso es el problema.—

Arthur sabe a dónde va zanjado el tema. Solo que no cree que sea el quien deba darle ese tipo de charla. Necesita agua.

—¡No!— pega un grito exasperado. Porque Arthur no puede entenderle.—Sabes, lo mejor es que vaya a casa de Modred y lo averiguo en internet

El último grito lo da Arthur desde la cocina.

La charla fue larga. Clara y concisa, sin bromas de por medio.

Supo que hizo lo mejor. Claramente que entre líneas, había un mensaje. No necesitan ir bastante rápido. Aún no tiempo de un. "Home Run"

•°•

Arthur se encuentra en casa de Morgana.

— ¡Eso te pasa por llevar a todas tus conquistas a tu departamento! ¿Cuántas veces os habrá encontrado a ti con cada chica?

— Morgana. No comienzes. Lo que acabo de hablar es muy delicado. Deberías hablar con Mordred también.

Ella solo asiente. Esta tan cansada. Demasiados problemas en un día.

— ¡Porque de todos modos va a pasar! ¡Nos guste o no!

 **Continuará...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Ningún personaje de la serie de Merlín me pertenece

 **Titulo:** _Fools_

 **Autor** : XxAzucar89xX

 **Pairing** : Merlin x Mordred luego Merthur

 **Fools**

Es difícil no poder hacer algo, y más cuando vas perdiendolo poco a poco. En tantos años, tantas oportunidades desaprovechadas, solo por un miedo.

Y allí lo tiene, viéndolo caminar en el estacionamiento, tomados de la mano. Es tan valiente, por admitir quien es en realidad, él no se esconde, no necesita hacerlo por ese temor del que diran.

Se siente un tonto. Y ponerse celoso a estas alturas, cuando todo lo que hace es alejarlo más y más. Que clase de persona hace que la persona que ama se enamore de otro.

¿Lo alejas?

Y Arthur debería recibir el premio a mejor actuación. ¿Cómo puede fingir que no le afecta? Miente tan bien para decir que estás cómodo.

Lo hace, cuando los encuentra nuevamente, e interrumpiendo aquel momento. Besandose. Carraspear para tener su atención y como todo un reto. Separas sus caras, con un simple.

"Ya es suficiente"

Y el ve a Merlin, respirando con la boca abierta, con labios rojos e hinchados, además con resto de humedad, la camisa abierta, y una marca roja cerca de la clavícula y en el ángulo del cuello.

Mordred, pierde relevancia cuando Arthur solo tiene ojos para Merlín. Pero debe ser muy cauto, no quiere levantar sospechas, la fachada de amigo o hermano protector quedará corto con el paso del tiempo.

— Lo sentimos, no dejamos llevar.—Suelta Mordred.

Los ojos de Arthur quieren asesinar a Mordred allí mismo, tras escuchar aquello. Sin embargo lo mira con resignación.

— Será mejor que traten de contenerse, no quiero que ensucien mi sofá.

Dos semanas después. Quizás debería llamar antes de llegar a casa.

Porque esta siguiente vez, hubiera deseado no haber pasado por su habitación.

—¡Mordred! ¡Ah! ¡Si!— escuchar a Merlin de aquella forma. De pronto tiene los pelos de punta. Sin siquiera pensar que es lo que va hacer. Termina con subir por la escalera.  
La imagen queda impresa en su cabeza. Si lo hará, y no sera algo fácil de borrar de su mente.

Para entonces los ve cuando la puerta está entreabierta. Merlín gira con Mordred, quedando a merced, debajo de él. Suspirando bajo los atentos besos.

"No está bien" su mente le reprende. Pero por más quiera su cuerpo se queda allí, cuando su mente le grita " lárgate"

Sobre todo cuando despertaba una desagradable sensación en su estómago.

Se siente despreciable estando escondido tras la puerta. No; aquello estaba mal. Lo mejor era salir del departamento y dejarlos en sus asuntos, que pronto se saldría de las manos.

Pero queda atrapado al verlos en una sucesión infinita de besos y pequeños mordiscos, de lametones y risas susurradas que se alternaban sin sentido.

Mordred encajaba su cadera contra la de Merlin hundiendo su pelvis entre sus muslos y buscando el bulto bajo tanta tela. Merlín le agradecía cada atención con húmedos jadeos embriagado por el placer.

Y ese momento Arthur deseo poder ser Mordred. Para darle tal atención a Merlin. Era una sensación bastante tortuosa.

–Merlin... Me gustas tanto... Solo quiero estar contigo, eres tan especial ...— ¿Cuanto autocontrol? Y es que Arthur no es así. Pero no sabe cómo logro, no entrar de golpe y apartar a Mordred de su Merlín.

Y duele ver a Merlin tan complacido sonriendo al escucharle, justo antes de arquear la espalda con un nuevo gemido.

Arthur apoyó la cabeza sobre la pared y cerró los ojos, intentando tranquilizarse pero no era una tarea nada sencilla.

La cual termina empeorando: sus latidos se volvieron aún más rápidos, subiendo la temperatura de su cuerpo. Desde la pelvis, provenía y llegaba un cosquilleo que se expandia por todas partes convirtiéndose en un bulto bajo sus pantalones.

¡Oh, demonios!

Un gran y duro problema.

 _ **Continuará**_... 


End file.
